An Arrows Pain
by Demonic Little Sister
Summary: Kagome is hurt by something Inu Yashsa says all of the time, she stays off by herself more and goes into the forest alone. Sesshomaru kidnapps her to use her in a ploy to get Inu Yasha beloved sword. Inu/Kag + Sessh/Kag PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

A/N… I was just thinking about using the bow and arrow the other day because I broke up with my boyfriend and he had a set and I used it a lot and I know it sounds kind of mean of me but I think I missed the set more then I do him. So I decided to write a poem about how it feels to use the bow and shot an arrow. Well anyways I was reading it to my sister and she said that I could make it fit for Inu Yasha and she was right so I decides to make it an Inu Yasha poem. Then I figured that is just how I could start a nice fiction so that's how this started just to let you know. I have no idea where I am going to make this go… I just feel like writing… so yeah!  

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha… I wish I did but I don't… isn't it sad? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An Arrows Pain.

Chapter one: An Arrows fleet. 

The string got pulled back,

The cutting of it painfully into the pale flesh.

The shaking of the frame,

The long, cool rode resting against it. 

The blue power flowing around.

The moment comes. 

You let go of the string with out a second thought.

It speeds through the air. 

It's about to hit,

Then-

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha yelled as she let an arrow fly, it flew by his head barely missing as it sped towards the youkai. "Watch out you wench!" 

The harsh words from the hanyou brought Kagome painfully out of the state of awe she was in when she let the last arrow fly from her bow. 

"Sorry!" she yelled back, gasping as the youkai almost hit Inu Yasha with its hard rocklike tail. _I must help! Okay, Kagome don't lose your head. Just fire another arrow. _The young miko thought as she tried to load another arrow with shaking hands. 

She got the arrow ready as she aimed at the shard she saw imbedded deep in the awful

Creatures left breast. 

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled again as he looked up to see her standing there with the arrow at the ready. "LET THE DAMNED THING FLY!" He scream at her. He was growing sick of this youkai. 

"FINE!" She bellowed back. She let go of the hard string and the arrow flew at the beast and hit right where she intended. The youkai howled at the pain ripping through its body. The thick blue goop like blood fell from the hard body of the giant Komodo dragon youkai. The air was filled with the sound of shouts, yells, screams and cries as the youkai tried its best to fight the blue rising power of the enchanted arrow. The internal fight did not last long. After just a few moments the youkai went down and all was quite. 

Kagome made her way down from the tree Inu Yasha had dropped her off in at the start of the battle. She walked through the thick blue blood, no more like goos that were left of the youkai. She looked until she found what she was looking for. The shard of the Shikon no Tama. She pulled it out of the blue thick mass of left over youkai. At once the mass melted even more, turned into dust and flew away on the wind. 

"What the hell took you so long to shoot that damned thing?!" The now still blue goop covered hanyou asked her. 

"I was working on it!" She yelled at him. "If that is very much okay with you the supreme ruler of my life!" _God! I mean come on! I just saved his life from the huge youkai and what does he do?! He yells at me! I mean can't he even at least say thank you or something like that?! _"Oh no… that would be just wanting to much for him to pull off." She muttered under her breath as she walked over to the young kitshen, Shippo, whom lay on the ground. 

"What was that?!" Inu yasha yelled as he worked on getting the blueness off of himself. 

"Oh nothing!" Kagome yelled back to him, yelling to be heard from the distance she was from him. _This would have been a much easier fight if we had been able to get to a clearing and not have to have fought in this forest. _She thought as she picked Shippo up in her arms. Wondering where Miroku and Sango had ended up. 

"Oh… my head…" Miroku's voice could be heard from underneath a bush and a few fallen braches. 

"Are you alright?" Sango asked the monk as he made his way through the mess and looked at her. His skin darken with dirt. 

"Yeah… How 'bout you?" He asked the youkai exterminator, as he used his staff to stand. 

"I'll be alright." She said, "But I don't really know about my boomerang" She stated as she held the broken and brunt remains of her bone weapon. 

"Where's Kirara?" Shippo asked as he woke up from his unconscious state. 

"She sent her off ahead to look for a village remember brat?" Inu Yasha said after he got all of the goos off of him. 

"Kagome! Inu yasha is being mean!" Shippo whined over to Kagome who was looking over the boomerang with Sango and Miroku. She picked the little kitshen up.

"Come on Inu Yasha… stop being such a jerk. I mean come on we just won this big battle and look at the size of this shard. Why do you call him a brat all of the time?" She asked now looking more thoughtful. 

"Because all he does is piss me off and hang all over and around you. I mean he isn't even useful around here! I mean at least you can find the shards. But besides that you two are pretty much the same." The hanyou stated as he turned is nose up a little bit in his "I-am-half-youkai-so-there-for-better-then-you." Way. At this Kagome lost her temper as she always did at being told that she wasn't good enough for anything besides finding the shards. Inu Yasha lost his "I.A.F.Y.S.T.F.B.T.Y"[1] look for a moment as he looked at Kagome and it looked like she was about to break into tears or into flames. Her eyes were covered by her bangs and the rest of her face was darkened by shadows. Her frame shook slightly and she drew in breath in a low trembling rasp. 

"Ka-Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked a little scared of what might and most likely was coming next. She muttered something under her breath and Sango and Miroku looked at her and blinked a few times. 

"What? Can you say that louder?" Miruko asked right before they heard a loud thud come from behind them. The two on lookers turned to see a flatened hanyou with his face pounded into the dirt. The enchanted rosary around his neck glowing faintly purple from the magic keyword. 

"I said…" Kagome said looking up her face red and her eyes shining. "Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! And last of all SSIITT!" She bellowed her last word out and Inu Yashsa got pounded repeated into the dirt by the magic. 

"Kagom' yo' gonna get it whe' I ge' ou' o' 'ere!" Inu Yasha threaten as he was still imbedded in the dirt trying to get himself free. 

"SIT!" she yelled one more time before turning on her heel and running back into the forest trying to get away from him. _Why does it always make me so upset whenever he says that? _She asked her self in thought. _Maybe because I know it is true… I mean I am not really good for anything else… am I? I mean sure I can shoot the youkai with my arrows but it doesn't help all of the time… and sometime I almost hit that stupid hanyou… why does he always hurt me in this way? Does he even know that he does?_ She continued to run as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going. Nor did she notice that the ground was slowly climbing upward under her pounding feet. She didn't see the ground suddenly come to an end in front of her, because of the fact that the tears that fell from her eyes nearly blinded her. The trees had disappred a few dozen yards back, she didn't care though. She was in pain and she was going to run 'til the pain stopped or her legs gave out whichever one came first. She didn't know why this time hurt as much as it did. It might have been the fact that only a week ago they had ran into Kikiyo and she told Inu Yasha basically the same thing that he had just said. _I shouldn't be out here like this… _She thought slowing down a bit as she got nearer to the unseen drop. _If I did get attacked he most likely wouldn't come at all… He would most likely be to mad at me… I should go back… I'll turn—_Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by the sound of breaking earth and the feeling of her stomach dropping out as she fell over the edge of the cliff. 

"INU YASHA!!!!!" She screamed as loud as she could. Her hair raven flying up around her. This was her end. He wouldn't come… She was going to die this way. 

1,I-am-half-youkai-so-there-for-better-then-you

So what do you think so far? I know cliffhanger ending… literally… ok so please R+R! 

And I would like to thank my two beta readers for all of their help, NightChild01, and TaraSaturn! I'll try to update as often as I can but with school and all it might be awhile in-between updates. Sorry! 

Demonic Little Sister. 


	2. Saved and Worried

A/N: I know that in the last chapter I made one mistake at the end when I said that Kagome's hair raven was flying around her. I meant to say that her raven hair was flying around her. Put no fault on my beta readers. I only used one because I wanted to get the chapter out there and started, and I added in the word "raven" after she had already read it so yeah. I am working on fixing it so bare with me. I have finally decided where I think I am gonna have this fanfiction go. I'll try to get in a rhyme of how often I update but I don't know. I am having what is called CSAPs in school. They're like this big state test things that don't even count for your grade or anything like that... So with any luck for the next four weeks I won't have much homework.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha; all I own is a small island off of Japan... I mean... nothing... at all... damnit.

Recap: Inu Yasha said that Kagome was basically useless, I mean if she couldn't find the shards and only a week before they ran into Kikiyo and she said basically the same thing to try to get Inu Yasha to leave Kagome and go with her. Of course he didn't but yeah back to the recap. Kagome gave him the mother load of sits and then took off at full speed running and she basically ran off a cliff and that's where we left ya... so here we go!

Warning: I don't know that much about Kouga but I'll do him the best I can.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An Arrows Pain

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter two: Saved and Worried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Inu Yasha..._ Kagome thought as she felt herself falling away from the edge more. She knew she was going to die. She knew Inu Yasha wasn't going to come for her. _Good-bye..._

"KAGOME!" She felt someone grab her forearm right before it was out of reach. Her light body coming to a painful halt and she was slammed into the wall of the cliff as she stopped falling. She looked up expecting to see her beloved hanyou there to save her. But who she saw shocked her.

"Ko-Kouga?" She questioned more than stated. He pulled her up, trying his best to not scrape her on the side of the cliff. 

"Are you alright?" He questioned her looking her up and down and dusting her off a little. The tears still shone brightly on her face. This concerned him. _She must have been more frightened than I realized. I always forget that she is a human._ "I am so sorry it took me so long to reach you." He said looking down at his woman, he wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms to comfort her and tell her that it was okay now. But he knew something that he didn't know that even she knew yet. Her heart would never belong to him. It would always belong to that damned dog-turd hanyou. He sighed, as he knew he would most likely lose his manhood if he tried to do what he longed for so bad.

"Thank you. The point is that you came... Unlike Inu Yasha." She muttered her last three words under her breath so low that no human could hear her, but Kouga being the youkai he was could hear her. 

"What did that stupid hanyou do?" He more growled than asked. He could feel the red-hot yet ice-cold anger rise in his heart and stomach.

Kagome meant to say nothing, but instead the events that led up to this came spilling out of her. Everything from Kikiyo and what she said to Inu Yasha calling Shippo a brat. Her eyes shone more brightly than before as she looked up into the intense eyes of the youkai, which stood strongly before her. 

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha had just ran into the scene. A look of pure concern and was that a bit of fear? No Kagome must have imagined it. 

"Inu-Inu Yasha?" She asked as if she wasn't sure it was really him. 

"Yes." Inu Yasha said and looked at Kouga as if he could kill him. All he saw was Kagome standing there awfully close to him and the ripe smell of tears on the air. He couldn't smell them when she left because of the overpowering smell of freshly killed youkai. "Are you okay?" He asked flexing his claws, never once taking his eyes off of Kouga, who stood behind Kagome where she couldn't see him. He made odd signs to the hanyou that angered him even more.

"Yes I am fine." She stated numbly. "I fell off of this cliff but Kouga here caught me before I fell. I would be dead right now if it wasn't for him." She said in this her "I.A.I.A.S.O.S.S.L.M.A." [1] voice. Inu Yasha growled a bit at this but understood nonetheless. So he turned to go. 

"Come on, Kagome. I'll give you a ride back to the others." He said as he kneeled down in front of her. He waited 'til he felt her weight on his back before he stood and turned to face Kouga. He looked at him and nodded in a way that Kouga knew meant "Thank you."

He nodded back and turned and walked back into the forest.

"Let's go." Kagome murmured as she lay her head on Inu yasha's shoulder. She felt so drained after this whole ordeal. But he came. He might not have saved her but he still tried and that's all that mattered right now. He tried and he was worried about her. Before she could think anymore she let sleep claim her.

When she awoke the sun was already down and the first thing she saw was flames close to her face. She gasped and shot her self back away from the fire as fast as she could. She wasn't close enough to be hurt or burnt, but it being the first thing she saw shocked her into movement. She only moved about five feet before she hit something very solid, very hard with her back. She looked up to see sliver hair about a red hoari covered frame. The amber eyes boring into her brown ones. 

"Are you alright?" He asked her, his voice rough, but she could hear a small touch of concern in the deep confines of his heart. 

"Yeah...I am fine." She said and looked around, she didn't see Sango, Miroku, or Shippo. "Where is everyone?" She asked as she set up.

"Shippo is out chasing something. Sango went to go bathe and Miroku went to go watch." He said a small smirk coming over his face. Kagome soon realized why he was smirking... Just picutering how badly Miroku was going to be beaten when Sango found him watching her bathe was quite the amusing thought. But Kagome wasn't in the mood to be really amused.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked... A sudden thought coming to her head. _Maybe he didn't mean it the way that I took it._ _I mean he didn't go with Kikiyo... He stayed here with me. Her thoughts were broke in on when Inu Yasha answered._

"Yeah?" 

"Well... I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Kagome said looking down at her lap, her shins under her.

"It's never stopped you before, if I didn't want you to I mean." He said and looked at her in an odd way, which she didn't see as she was still staring down at her lap, which now had her hands in it.

"I-I know... I was just asking if I could this time. I guess you could say it is kinda personal..." She said slowly, her hands making themselves into fists in her lap.

"Okay..." He said and gave her a sideways look. "Ask away." Kagome took a deep breath before starting in.

"When you say that I am just a weak and basically useless human, and that I don't have a place here, do you mean it? I mean...if I couldn't find the shards after all we have been through would you still find me useless and want me to go back home and stay there?" She asked all of this very quickly and just loud enough that it could be heard by his youkai ears.

"Ka-Kagome... why are you askin-" He started but was quickly cut off by Kagome who was starting to smell heavily of salt. Which meant only one thing...tears. Her frame was starting to shake as she tried her best to hold back the long river, which was begging to come free from her dark brown eyes.

"Just answer my question...please." She closed her eyes tightly and listened to him take in a deep breath and was now regretting ever starting this.

"I-" The hanyou was cut off again by the sounds of a loud thud and two voices.

"How could you?!" Sango's maddened voice came into earshot. "I knew you were a pervert, but I never--no wait...I did!" She smacked Mirkou hard over the head with her fist again, as they entered the circle of light that was made by the fire.

They stoped as they looked at the scene in front of them: Kagome sitting on her knees in front of Inu Yasha, looking as if she was crying. Inu Yasha sitting there with a look of awe on his face and his eyes showed pure shock as they were slowly turning to deep brown as tomorrow night was the time where he was human.

"Did we interrupt something?" Mirkou asked as if he was walking on glass.

"No its fine!" Kagome said in her cheery voice, all signs of tears gone from her face when she looked up at them.

_Damn, she is a good actress. _Inu Yasha thought.

Later that night when Shippo was back and all of the others were asleep, Kagome walked out of the camp and sat on the edge of a pond. She stared into the deep water and sighed. _He didn't get to answer me... That doesn't mean that it is a yes. It doesn't mean that he really thinks of me like that... I'll ask him again tomorrow. With all of what had happened in the last week or so that Kagome had forgotten about him turning into his human form. _

"Inu Yasha..." She said to herself as she looked up into the night sky. The clouds covered the moon.... Nothing to remind her. "Why? Do you mean to hurt me? Do you want me to leave...really?" She asked the night sky.

Inu Yasha looked down at her shocked, from the tree he sat in by the lake. _Of course she doesn't know I am here. So she isn't just saying that to make me feel guilty for making her feel so bad...But then why? Does she really feel this way?_ He questioned himself in thought. He then started to think hard about what the miko was asking... Did he really want her to leave...to go away forever?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Don't you just hate it how I ended that? At least this time she wasn't falling off of a cliff you know? 

To my reviewers!

I was so happy when I went to ff.n and I had THREE reviews! I know it is not that many but I just got it out and running last night! And already three reviews! 

Hollz/TaraSaturn: I am so glad that you like it! And I have updated! I am hoping to have this one out by about 5:00 my time this evening and have at least the A/N done on the next chapter by the time I have to go to bed. And if this is done by five then it gives me about another five hours before I have to go to bed. So it just might be able to have the next chapter out within the next few days. But then again, I had a week of snow days so I will most likely be loaded to the breaking point with homework. And school is really important to me. Well anywayz. I am so glad that you like this so much! I'll talk to you later! 

Phoenix of the Burning Light aka Essence of All: I am so glad that you think so highly of my fanfiction! This is my first fanfiction... I have written a story that is on Fictionpress.net called "Is This Life or Is This Hell." but it is not really a fanfiction. I am so happy! I am so honored to be on your "to-read-and-compliment-for-ever-and-ever list"! I'll get this chapter out like I said to TaraSaturn hopeful by this evening and then get the third out within the next few days depending on homework and all! Thanks!

Yuko: I am so happy! You people must really like this! I am updating as fast as I can... But if my grades drop because I am spending to much time writing fanfiction I don't think my parents will let me keep on writing so I am sorry if I don't update as soon as I should. And about Sesshy coming in... I am gonna have him come in soon. I want to build up to it through... I am thinking a dramatic climax and then a romantic thing between Inu Yasha and Kagome and then he will come in but I am not gonna say anything else because I don't want to give away my whole plan..

Yes folks! I have a plan! lol see ya later!


End file.
